projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Yuri Lowell
"You may be protected by the law, but not from me." -''Yuri before dealing the death strike to Ragou'' Yuri Lowell is one of the main protagonists from Namco-Bandai's Tales of Vesperia. Profile Yuri Lowell is a young man who was born in the imperial capital of Zaphias in the world of Terca Lumireis. The people of Terca Lumireis utilize devices called blastia to make their lives more convenient and to protect their homes from monsters lurking outside. Yuri's entire journey began when a thief stole the blastia responsible for providing water to the poorer and less privileged folk of the lower quarter of the capital. Along with his trusted canine companion Repede, Yuri cornered the thief but ended up being thrown in the castle prison for breaking into a noble's home. During his time escaping from prison, he encounters Princess Estellise, who is searching for Flynn, Yuri's best friend who is working hard in the Imperial Knights to change things for the people. It is from here Yuri's journey takes him outside the capital city and into the vast world of Terca Lumireis where he meets many people, both friend and foe, and determines for himself what it means to enforce one's idea of justice (which is the central theme that defines Tales of Vesperia's characteristic genre: RPG to Enforce "Justice"). Prior to the events of Tales of Vesperia, Yuri's time in the Imperial Knights was chronicled in the anime movie Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike. Even during this time, Yuri and Flynn's ideals clashed as they often disagreed about many things and opposed one another's way of interpreting situations. After the deaths of Lambert, Repede's father, and the captain of his unit, Niren Fedrock, did Yuri realize he could no longer stay with the knights. His view of things had been unquestionably changed due to the events that had transpired throughout the movie and he came to realize that relying on the nobility was a mistake. Yuri Lowell is noted for being the first protagonist in the Tales series to have an already established mindset and personality that defines who he is. Unlike other heroes, like Cless or Luke, who change and learn over the course of the story, he is well aware of the workings of the world and changes little during the course of the game. He is not afraid to deal with more difficult situations, such as taking the life of a villain who has wronged innocent people, nor does he allow himself to become sidetracked by hesitation. However, Yuri is aware that his vigilantism will eventually lead to severe consequences down the line and that he risks becoming just as terrible as those in power he has grown to despise. Gameplay Yuri fights alongside fellow Brave Vesperia member Estelle. He utilizes many of his base and arcane artes from Tales of Vesperia, such as Shining Fang and Azure Wolf Strike. During his finisher, he uses his established Mystic Arte Savage Wolf Fury. His theme in the Japanese version of Project X Zone is an instrumental version of Tales of Vesperia's opening theme, Ring a Bell, which was sung by Bonnie Pink. However, due to copyright issues, the U.S. version instead uses the map theme The Cold Morning Star Passes By. He also has Fury Sparks, a remixed theme of the duel between Yuri and Flynn. Attack List *Azure Edge & Photon *Lone Wolf Charge & Star Stroke *Tiger Blade & Marche Waltz *Severing Fang & Angel Ring *Ghost Wolf & Sylphie Roll *Special: Savage Wolf Fury & Holy Lance *MA: Divine Wolf & Sacred Penance *Support: Lone Wolf Charge & Fatal Strike Skill List Gallery Yuri_Lowell.jpg|Yuri Lowell (Original artwork by Kosuke Fujishima) yuri_repede.jpg|Yuri & Repede (Tales of Vesperia Opening) Status_image_Yuri.png|Yuri Lowell's status menu artwork (Tales of Vesperia) Image_113.jpg|Yuri & Flynn (Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike) Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Protagonist Category:Playable Category:Namco